1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control provision, regulating device and method for controlling servo components such as for example inking, dampening, format setting and deckle size setting screws employed at printing and binding machines for deviation control of set point deviations.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A device for control and regulation of the provision of ink at printing machines is known from German Auslegeschrift DE-AS No. 2,728,738, where for the control of the servo components there is provided a compound system of microcomputers. The total apparatus is used during the necessary control time at the control and respectively regulation of each ink metering element for the control of the color density measuring apparatus, for the collection of the measured values, for the transfer to a central processor, for the accepting of the position of the ink metering elements by a further computer, for the calculation of the setting of the new position of the ink metering element and for the transformation of the setting order into control signals by a third computer. Position deviations of the servo component induced by changes of the parameters during the printing process are measured with displacement pickups and fed to a computer. The computer causes an alarm to occur upon deviations from the set point value. The positions of the servo components are scanned after a predetermined time after the setting of the set point value.
In case of set point deviations spoilage and waste paper is produced during this time. The total apparatus is involved for the time of from the control of the position to the occurring of the alarm.